


Monster Mash

by dinodick



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, F/M, Giants, Hair-pulling, Kaiju, Lizards, Monster Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinodick/pseuds/dinodick
Summary: Cassie fights a giant lizard. The lizard wins.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> This is rape fetish porn featuring a Godzilla-like giant lizard. If that's not your thing back out now.

Cassie vacations in Florida and a giant monster attacks. Of course. Since it's Florida and not Manhattan, response time from other heroes will be slow. If at all, there was something big on the news earlier that's probably got all the Avengers on it. So she has to abandon her beach time and suit up.

Cassie's not fought a giant monster before—a true giant, not just a couple stories. But she put in years of training to retain her giant size for longer for exactly this occasion. Even if she can't get him down in five minutes of her 175', she's got three hours at 50' and days at 20'. She'll figure something out. She's come back from the dead, she's trained more than when she was a Young Avengers, she's got this.

Going from beachwear to super suit isn't a fun transition. She has to strip down, rinse, and put the suit on while still damp and naked. The suit doesn't breathe well so she's going to be stuck feeling damp the entire time she's fighting that thing. Ugh.

 _Better than having sand rub me raw in all the wrong places_ , she consoles herself as she grows to her full height and takes off running toward the smoke and screaming.

The monster has demolished some of the coast and made its way down one of the paths of the Miami river, destroying a few bridges along the way. People are screaming and fleeing everywhere so Cassie has to step carefully and try not to freak people out even more. 

She needs to grab its attention so it'll focus on her and not destroying more buildings as it heads inland. She has no distance weapons or brilliant strategies, so nothing to do but meet it head on. Cassie strides forward, considering how to approach taking it down. Tackling will cause more damage. There's a few emptier spots by the river a little further down, but not enough to give her much room to maneuver. 

"Hey ugly! Pick on somebody your own size."

The monster looks a little like Godzilla, if Godzilla looked like a lean bipedal crocodile/bearded dragon cross. The spikes on its back, while small, would certainly damage her hands. Its arms and hands are human enough to give it plenty of options to grip, grab, or throw her. It's a bit shorter than she'd expected but 100 feet is nothing to sneeze at.

She'll have to manipulate her size a lot and accept that she won't be able to hold her a superior height more than a couple minutes.

She aims a kick, relying on her large size to make up for the lack of finesse. The lizard dodges behind a building and Cassie has to shrink down to regain her balance. She sizes back up and tries a sweeping kick from the side—it connects, but sends the lizard reeling toward a building. She hisses in pain at the sting of where the hard ridges pressed through the reinforced areas on her shin. Better to concentrate on the front where there's less armor and spikes. Her punches and grappling aren't as good as her kicks but the limited area demands it. Now she just needs to get him out of the river.

There, a couple parking lots and green space pushed together near a low rectangular building. Room to work without standing in a river or crashing into buildings. With careful steps she backs toward it, hoping the big lizard will follow.

It watches her, the weird waddles under its chin moving. Suddenly it charges dead at her.

Cassie balks a second too long and barely dodges. While she's crouched it spits at her, forcing her to roll and jump away. A green glob hits the ground and wobbles like gelatin. No reaction from the ground so it's not acid at least. But it looks gross and surely means nothing good.

Shit, it's got range and she doesn't unless she wants to hurl parked cars like rocks. It spits at her again and they spend a few minutes playing cat and mouse, Cassie sizing down or ducking to avoid them. No good, she's spending too much time running. If she's not careful there will be so many she'll end up stepping into a puddle.

 _Gotta try grappling_. While she did take some wrestling training the she's dubious about beating this lizard. _Gotta try_ , she tells herself. When it spits again she's the one who charges. She punches, her gloves reinforced enough the spikes don't really register.

It swipes at her, pushes with the superior weight of its body, but she shrinks down to overbalance and it goes sprawling. She almost has it pinned until the tail comes from behind and bashes her head.

Cassie reels, skull throbbing. She goes all the way down to her normal height for a very dangerous minute. If the lizard wasn't recovering she could've been squashed.

The rise and resume grappling. Cassie is hyper-aware of their surroundings and too cautious, she knows, but she won't let the thing tear down another building on her watch.

As their bodies brush it moves its hips into hers. Cassie disengages and jerks away, startled.

One of the whip-fast hands reaches out. Cassie jumps back but not fast enough—it seizes the fabric over her chest. She shrinks to avoid his grasp, but the fabric in his hand tears from the combined strain. Cassie has a long second of regret that she didn't have time to put anything under the costume after she removed her wet bathing suit. Cassie stumbles, unable to use her arms for balance because she's covering her exposed breasts. She can hear a few faint whistles from the crowd gathered on the other side of the river. She's unable to stop herself from shrinking from the shame. There's no way she can win if she wastes an arm covering herself, but to move it means letting the world see her. She tugs at the edges of the fabric but there's not enough left to pull closed.

The monster is leering at her. She's sure of it.

 _They're just breasts_ , Cassie tells herself. _Women breastfeed with them out in public. It doesn't have to be sexual._

Slowly, she lowers her arms. Any whoops or whistling she decidedly ignores.

They engage again, but Cassie can't ignore the feeling of her breasts hanging out and the lizard thing seems determined to grab them. Her moves are all sloppy and slow, her attacks ineffective. If she grapples with it too long, the head takes advantage of their proximity to move toward her exposed chest.

Cassie pushes away too hard and loses her footing. A car alarm goes off as she kicks through parked cars. The tall rectangular building hits her waist. She's falling. _Shit!_

Cassie twists and throws her hands on the street on the other side so she doesn't put her full weight on the building. But in her haste she didn't see the puddle of green goo from the previous shots he'd taken at her. Both hands land in a pile. It's horrifically sticky. Cassie pulls as hard as she can but the awkward angle isn't enough to get her out of the goo.

 _This is really, really bad_ , she thinks, but she only realizes how bad when she finds her feet are stuck in place too. She's bent over a building with her ass in the air and her exposed breasts dangling free. God, how embarrassing!

When she feels a clawed hand touch her ass and hears a trill of triumph, Cassie realizes she'd severely underestimated how bad this could get. Fear boils in her stomach as she pulls at the goo trapping her hands. She wants to thrash, to kick, but she doesn't know if the building she's draped over has been evacuated. She tries to shift her body away from the touch but there's not enough give. She shrinks down but the malleable ooze keeps hold, pulling her even tighter. If she shrinks down too much she'll tear herself apart.

"This can't be happening."

Its hands roam over her ass, her thighs. She pulls harder, muscles burning from the sustained stretch, her hips nudging the building to try to get away. The creature lifts her body, spits a small gob of goo onto the roof, and places her pelvis on top. She's immobilized.

"Please stop," she begs as it runs a hand between her asscheeks. "Don't."

It makes a pleased noise as it pushes against her clothed pussy. The fabric offers little protection as it presses at her folds, nudges her clit.

"Stop!" She shatters glass somewhere with the strength of her scream. "Stop!"

It ignores her as it lifts the fabric of her suit away from her skin and slashes it with claws just as easily as it did before. She can feel the sun and the breeze on her exposed pussy. Hundreds of people will be able to see the faint blonde stubble of when she shaved a couple days ago, see how her labia is a little lopsided, see—

A knuckle presses against her asshole. It can't finger her, not with those claws, but the wide pressure of its scaly digit is awful.

"Stop!" she screams, desperate. There's no stopping the tears now. "Stop, stop, stop!"

The pressure goes away. Cassie feels euphoric, light-headed with relief.

Then something big and blunt rubs against the opening of her pussy. Despite herself Cassie turns to see what's happening.

Over the top of the building the creature looms, huge and triumphant. She can't see much below its chest level but Cassie knows what it's going to do, knows what's rubbing wetly against her.

"I'll do anything," she begs. "Just stop. Take anything but that, anything—"

The creature puts its thumbs against her folds to expose her vulnerable pussy and pushes its massive penis inside.

Cassie screams.

The couple awkward tumbles she had with Nate and a guy in her Biology 101 class are nothing like this. Its penis doesn't even feel right, ridged with a wide flat head instead of smooth and tapered, cool instead of hot. The beast pushes in slow as her body struggles to accommodate his girth. God, he's huge. It feels like the size of a bus. Maybe it is given their sizes.

She shakes her head, trying to deny what's happening. Her body is still shrinking with shame, making every thrust stretch her that much more, feel that much tighter. Going by the throaty trills it's making the creature is loving every second of it.

Distantly she can hear people's shouts, screams, a few cheers. The crowd is still watching.

A long, slow thrust pushes it in deeper, deeper. She aches from the stretch as the wide head forces her open. Once it reaches the end it presses hard like it can will her vagina deeper. It pulls out and starts to fuck her with long, slow strokes.

Each one feels as enormous as the first time. "It's too much," she sobs. Her attempts to pull her limbs free are sluggish, clumsy tugs instead of genuine efforts.

But clearly it isn't too much. Her body betrays her and loosens up; his thrusts get easier and faster.

The ridges hit some part of her and she feels a twinge of arousal despite it all. Cassie hates herself as much as the monster.

There will be no escaping this. The whole city can see her. Even if every news crew deletes their footage there must be hundreds of people with cellphones who've captured her public humiliation. Not even Tony Stark's tech prowess could eliminate every torrent and porn site that's flooding with images and videos of her getting raped by a giant lizard.

Her eyes wander around and she sees exactly that: men with their phones up recording her pain. The cameras won't hide how her nipples have hardened or how red her face is or how hard she's panting.

Cassie goes slack. It's too much. It's just too much to bear. How will she ever look anyone in the eye ever again? Maybe it would be best if the beast kidnapped her, took her to whatever dimension it came from so she'll never have to see the looks on everyone's faces.

The beast is pleased with her lack of resistance. It grabs her hips and holds them still so it can pump its massive cock into her at a furious pace. Her subconscious shame shrinks her even more, until her thighs are small enough the beast can wrap an entire hand around each one, until its cock bulges her stomach out and her organs have to resize to make it fit. She'd never tried adjust individual body parts before and this is what unlocks it. The rapid rhythmic thrusts press the flared head and ridges against a bundle of nerves inside her and it feels good.

She's going to come from this. Everyone will see her shame, see her body shake with release as she's raped. Her body shrinks even more, making its cock fill most of her torso and the pull on her legs and arms start to hurt. She's less than half the size of the monster now. If she shrinks much further the cock will be too long for her torso.

It ramps up the speed even further. The entire building shakes. The wet sound of their fucking is louder than anything else. It takes a hand off her hip to grab her hair, forcing her head back and revealing her swaying tits to the world. As her scalp stings it hits the sweet spot inside her with its massive cock pleasure and pain mixing together into one confusing, overwhelming sensation. She comes, her breath hitching but her body still paralyzed from shock. Maybe nobody noticed.

It makes a long trilling noise. It knows what just happened and is gloating about it. It releases her hair and puts both hands to steady her hips its thrusts turn wild, as fast as the beast can go. The building groans beneath her. Her breasts slap the side of it, shattering the small circular windows.

There's one last forceful thrust and it comes. She feel the cum fill inside her, strangely cool. It keeps pumping and pumping, endless. Her belly bulges out and it starts to dribble outside. There's so much inside her she feels pressure on her bladder. There's so much cum in her she feels like she's already pregnant. Her thighs are coated and that side of the building must be too.

The monster rolls its hips, pressing the dick inside her against her vaginal walls and squelching obscenely, luxuriating in her defiled body for the last ebbs of its ejaculation.

It pulls out. Liquid gushes out of her now that there's nothing plugging her up. The can hear the wet sound of it it falling to the ground in a torrent. She feels the hold on her ankles slacken—the come is counteracting the goo that'd been trapping her. She could fight back now.

Cassie can't bring herself to move, can't even care if it's impregnated her, if it leaves her here or if it grabs her and takes her away, if some hero finally swoops in and kills it or if it starts fucking her all over again. Cassie closes her eyes and accepts whatever comes next.


End file.
